After the Fall
by Constantine Black
Summary: A gilr in a bridge is about to live an adventure with a mistery man. Is she dreaming?
1. Chapter 1

On leaving home to work I go walking , I could go by bus but I have no hurry to get anywhere, and especially I have no hurry to get home , a few blocks from my house is a bridge that I must cross , and every time I walk in the bridge I stop for a minute there, then I watch the void below me,then I just move on.

But not today, today I haven´t been able to move from the bridge while I watch the void, I feel I have spent hours since I arrived here, I've try not to think abaout it since I woke up in the morning ,I've try to work as hard as I could, and try to get the bus back home... but I ended here today watching the empty void and repeating in my head: move! Keep walking !

While I'm dreaming a voice wakes me up. from my view of the bottom of the bridge.

-Run! In the bridge I see a man running towards me , clearly escaping from something .

- What?

-Run! He reached me and before I could do something else, he takes my hand and drags me with him as we run to the end of the bridge. Something tells me that is not the first time he does this . I try to disengage my hand from his but behind us I begin to hear roars from something that sounds like a mix of what I think would be a lion and a bear without thinking, I hold on to that hand and keep running , for some reason I trusted him, but I don´t understand why.

This man drag me into an alley and before I could catch your breath again, he asked me a question .

- What were you doing standing there while we have an invasion of Lucatrinos ?

- An invasion of what? No wait ? Invasion ?

This man starts talking so fast that I can understand only a single word of ten I hear .

- Wait, what ? Slow down I understand nothing.

-There´s no time to explain there´s a break between galaxies witch let the Lucatrinos came to this planet , again. Do you know where I can find a lab?

I can hear the roars again and jumped on my place scared but still wonder :

- If this is an invasion to why on earth Do you need a lab?

- Don't swear ,I need a lab because it is well known to the Alnitak system that lithium from earth is perfect to attract Lucatrinos ...

This strange man who seems to know what he's talking but it makes no sense what he's saying is suddenly distracted by what appears to be the shape of the clouds .

I don´t know where there's a lab ... I start to say and my voice seems to bring it back from God knows where .

- No, well I guess that the average human being is not aware of location of important places like this ... he starts to turns in his own place deciding where to walk.

Although I really just want to run away from those roars that I'm almost a one hundred percent sure that they have a reasonable explanation, I feel a bit offended by being called average human .

- But I know where there is a pharmacy .

The man who is about to run again turns and sees me curiously, like if I was a pet that just say a poem.

- What?

- Are you looking for lithium and lithium can be found not only in laboratories but also in pharmacies, not sure how much you need but you can find it there and I know where is a pharmacy .

-I think that will be enough , tell me where it is.

- I don't know how to give directions but I know this place very well , I can take you there .

-All right , take me.

I leave the alley and head to the left, with fast track without running , I can see him walking next to me, kept pace with me.

- Two questions if I may.

I just nod

- What is your name ? And how is it that you do not know how to give directions?

- Constantine , my name is Constantine . And I have no guidance it would take longer to try and explain that take to take you there. How I can call you ? I'm tempted between lunatic and crazy.

- Lunatic no, I was not born on the moon , crazy if you want, but people call me Doctor.

- Doctor what ?

- Just Doctor . Constantine who?

- Only Constantine . The pharmacy is right there, is the biggest one here.

Without another word the doctor walks away to the pharmacy , I'm thinking about going home , what is happening is a complete madness when I see the opposite building,a group of maybe five or six people were runnig and screaming and I could reach between the shouts a woman saying something about an animal escaped from the zoo , that would be completely understandable if in this city there was a zoo, even when the theory seems to be logical it couldn't to be possible. I follow the steps of the doctor, he was on one hand an I.D. and the pharmacy manager was leaving the counter toward the back of the store and returned with their arms full of boxes with medicines .

- Would you have a large metal bucket I can borrow ?

- Yes, sir.

The manager leaves the counter again and the Doctor turns to me .

- Where have you been? Help me get the pills of the boxes. We need to scare away the lucratios to the break and return them to the part of the universe they belong.

- What, How?

- Easy, we have just to spread this where the break is and they will smell it and run in that direction so we lead up to the break and everything will be fine .

- And how do you know that ?

- I have seen them before here on this planet , but they are harmless until they are hungry , what happened in exactly fifteen minutes.

- All you're saying is nonsense , it makes no sense .

- Of course it does . Help me and takes the boxes.

The manager came back to the counter with the bucket and the doctor starts taking the pills out of the boxes.

- If what I say is nonsense that you still doing here ?

I sighed as he grabbed one of the boxes on the counter .

Among the three of us had emptied all medicine bottles in the bucket at the end the doctor took out of his coat something like a pen, one of those who childs use with various colors in them , directed towards the bucket and the bucket vibrates and each pill were made powder.

- How did you do that?

- Do you always have many questions right? I like it, but there's no time to explain , come with me , says pointing to me, not you, he was speaking to manager, you must clean up this mess ...

The doctor start running with the bucket in his hand and shouted at me: Constantine , Come ! I have two options , running in the opposite direction to my house and forget what you just saw or running after the doctor I could hear the screams towards me and in the end I ran after the doctor, after all I wanted to see the Lucratinos , whatever it is, anyway I will continue sleeping safe and no one wants to wake up from a dream where you chose to go home and watch TV instead of seeing a break between galaxies.

-Do not wander off, rule number one.

- Is there a rule number two?

- There are so many, I don't know the exact number. The Bridge ! Come, the break is right on the other side we have 6 minutes.

We crossed the bridge across the street running adjacent to the bridge and in the opposite corner was a blue box .

- Do you see the break ? He pointed to what looked like a wall had exploded but no door was in the middle of the street as if it were possible that he was floating in it.

- How is that possi ... ? Forget it ...

-Ha! Usually it is necessary to spread the powder around here, hurry up I need to bring something, is something that ...

He leaved me in the street with the bucket and he was explaining what he would do without realizing that he was talking to the air. I took the bucket and pull the powder near the break, I could feel a breeze coming out of the break , when I finnished I saw the Doctor running towards me with a small box in his hands .

- What is that?

- I already explained that to you, we have to heat the lithium and the smell will attract the Lucatrinos .

- Do you know that I wasn't there while you were talking , right?

- Yeah, well , I usually do that , it doesn't matter.

He put the box down and point the pen to the box witch vibrates and then it began to turn on itself , and lithium powder began laying smoke.

- Soon the Lucatrinos will come and when that happens you do what I say ... haaaaa ...

I saw the bridge full of beasts but with something like bird spikes, the ones that were doing the roar I had been listening.

-Run!

And I ran after him, the beasts ran to rupture and crossed and disappeared as they entered it.

- Where are they going?

- At your own planet, of course .

- So now what do we do?

- Close the break , of course.

He went to the break with pen and made a characteristic noise which closed the crack in the air.

- You see, we are ready and Aliens free , well almost almost free.

- If everything is resolved why I haven't woke up?

-Do you think you 're dreaming ?

-Yes.

Well there is something you might want to see before you wake up. Don't look at me like that. come with me .

I followed him whithout any thougt, who cares if you go with a stranger in a dream. We return to the blue box and look into his coat until he found a key, and opened the door.

- Would you like to see?

- What's in there?

- Everything.

-That's impossible .

-It would not be the first impossible thing you'd see today.

-You're right . I walked toward him, from there I could see the bridge, the bridge again.

I wanted to dream , dream forever and not have to see that bridge again, theDoctor smiled at me. I walked in the box, the doctor walked behind me and closed the door.


	2. A little gift

DOCTOR!

I was walking down a corridor in which I had never been, it was a bit narrower with orange lights, just one day before I had also lost in the corridors of the ship to which the doctor called TARDIS, while passing his fingers through the console and now I was also lost, shouting his name.

-DOCTOR!

-Here I am ! Follow my voice.

-The last time I followed your voice I finished in front of a radio which was transmitting alive!

- Intelligent radio, it never miss a thing.

- Radios can't be smart. Right?

I turned the corner of the corridor and saw the light of the control room, I saw the Doctor who was reading an old book, he saw me and leave the book aside, and I continue talking.

- A radio can't be smart, for that it would have to have a brain and electrical appliances do not have brains.

- No, at least on Earth. You always so logical.

- Okay forget it, I'm too tired to understand things that you normally are used to.

And I was tired from the day on the bridge, I had spent several days, weeks maybe. It's hard trying to keep track of time when time is literally relative. During that time I had seen and experienced things I've never imagined, planets with multiple suns, majestic creatures with two heads, skies from which you can see entire galaxies, past, present, future. When the Doctor had said while openning the doors of the TARDIS that was everything, he wasn't lying yes, the TARDIS was immense, infinite if it wanted, but the magic of the TARDIS is that in the end in her infinite glory, the TARDIS is just a vehicle.

- When you say you have no guidance, you are really serious, How many times have you lost?

- Two.

- Only two?

- Today.

I felt somewhat embarrassed, I easily got lost but the truth was I had spent my whole life in the same city, walking the same streets, and therefore had learned not to lose there but now so far from home, with nothing familiar, a year ago I would have felt anxious, but today it made me feel free, a little embarrassed, yes but free.

I had instinctively put my hand on my head, ruffling my hair, I was looking down and when I looked up and saw the doctor, he looked at me curiously with his head slightly cocked.

- I can ask you a question?

- Yes, of course

- That day on the bridge, right before you saw me, you looked sad. Am I wrong?

I looked at him in silence for a moment before answering, I wanted to lie, but I couldn't found a reason for it, it was as if I had no reason to lie to this man.

- No, you're not wrong, I was sad .

- You still are.

-Yes.

- Why?

- You also look sad, sometimes .

- I did something to fix your orientation problem.

He ran around the console, to the stairs, go down to the bottom of the TARDIS and return with what looked like a metal bracelet with a screen and several buttons distributed embedded everywhere.

- Give me your right arm.

- Excuse me? What is that?

-It's a gift, it goes in the right arm, go give me your arm.

-That does not answer my question.

He sigh while pointing the screwdriver toward the bracelet and this opened .

The screen will tell you where you are and you just need to tell it where you're want to go.

- As a GPS.

- A bit more refined than that. You can do other things and I'll show you later. Your arm.

I extended my right arm, he roll up my shirt and closed the bracelet around it. This made a noise as it locks and the Doctor pointed to the bracelet with the screwdriver. The screen on the bracelet came on and showed a map that said it was in the TARDIS console.

- And you will not get lost again.

- And how do I take it off?

- You don't.

- What?

- It has to stay in your arm, all the time. Do not worry, nothing can harm it.

- But what if I want to take it off?

- Would you?

- Not really now but what if I wanted to?

'You can take it off but you can't wear it again. Now is synchronized with you if you take it off it will shut down. For some reason the bracelet on my wrist covered almost to the elbow seemed an interesting accessory.

- Where should we go and test this new toy? I said.

- It's not a toy. But ... in the Gikyola Galaxy, there is a small planet that is entirely a maze. Want to see who reaches the TARDIS first?

- The loser buys dinner.

- Deal.

He ran to the TARDIS console was booting this tremble beneath our feet, as we had a new planet and a new adventure.


End file.
